houseterspokemonoverfandomcom-20200215-history
SpongeBob's Pignite
SpongeBob's Pignite is the third Pokémon that SpongeBob caught in the Andy region. History With Finn Pignite once belonged to a Trainer named Finn as a Tepig, who abandoned him after he lost to a Deerling in battle. Suwama was disappointed in Tepig and so, Tepig was tied to a post. When Don George tried to untie him, Tepig broke free of his bonds and began searching for his Trainer, but to no avail. With SpongeBob 'As a Tepig' Tepig fought for Ash during his Ken Gym battle in Dream by Ken against Ken and his Ken's Pansage Tepig's attacks didn't do much damage to Pansear, but Pansear managed to hit Tepig with powerful Fire Punch, Flamethrower and Dig attacks. One of Pansear's Dig attacks sent Tepig into the air. SpongeBob then commanded him to dive into the hole that Pansear was in and he managed to bite Pansear's tail. Although Pansear threw Tepig onto the ground, he managed to get up and spin Pansear around, throwing him to the ground. He used Ember successfully and then knocked Pansear out with a powerful Tackle. 'Pignite' In The Pignite's Choice while eating with the other Pokémon in the Battle Club, Tepig recognized his previous Trainer, Finn. Upon seeing him, Tepig happily ran over to Finn , believing that he would be happy to see him. However, when Finn threw Tepig at SpongeBob and called him a useless Pokémon, he was very disheartened. Being angered by Finn's actions, SpongeBob accepted Finn's challenge of a Double Battle, pitting Tepig against his former Trainer's Emboar and Heatmor the next day. That night Tepig sat alone outside the Battle Club and got very upset while recounting his abandonment. Snivy slapped him with Vine Whip and talked sense into him, as they were preparing for the battle in the morning. Despite Snivy's encouragement, when faced with battling his estranged Trainer, he froze up and was unable to launch any attacks. Though Tepig had thought that abandoning him was a very hard thing for Finn to do , he was crushed when Finn revealed he was relieved to get rid of him. However, after watching his friend Snivy take two powerful hits when she was distracted with encouraging him further, Tepig finally hit both of his opponents with a powerful Flame Charge. However, Emboar and Heatmor were able to take the attack and on Finn's command launched a Flare Blitz/Fire Spin combination move. Making no attempt to dodge, Tepig was pushed out of the way of the attack by his partner Snivy, who took major damage and was knocked out. Tepig became as motivated as his Trainer and Snivy continued to show faith in him, as he evolved into Pignite. With his new power, Pignite used Fire Pledge, impressing both his former and current Trainer and dealing major damage to Emboar and Heatmor. With a final Flame Charge attack, Pignite was able to knock out both of his opponents. After the battle, Finn talked to Pignite, saying he was impressed with his new power, and asked him to rejoin the team, but Pignite refused, scorching his previous Trainer's face with a Flamethrower and sending him running away in anger. Moves used * Ember * Tackle † * Flame Charge † * Flamethrower † * Fire Pledge † A † shows that the move was used recently, unless all moves fit this case or there are less than five known moves.